


under your skin

by orphan_account



Series: from depth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Demonic Powers, Sam's demonic powers, Young Dean, Young Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy's a weapon, and as the years go by, Dean thinks he might not be the one he should be protecting after all.A set of four timestamps to provide a basis of understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

The first stranger to ever hold Sammy got blisters and peeling skin. 

Six month old baby weapon, screaming and in tears as onlyDean held him, as onlyDean stood horrified staring up at the woman. John had this look of just below the surface terror, lifted up Dean and Sammy- careful not to touch the baby- and ushered them back to the car. Dean was the only one that could touch him since the fire, or he'd go batshit and almost kill someone. It varied, Sammy's method of defense, so much that Dean mused that he's trying out his skill set, finding his niche. It was sporadic and frightful in those early years, but ten year old Sammy settled into something all his own. Dean discovered the true nature of it their first kiss; he'd moved to fast and all of a sudden his body burned from the inside and his senses dulled, body rigid and held to experience the hellfire inside. But Sammy didn't mean it. Not with Dean. The torture left as quickly as it came, and soon Sam was kneeling on the floor with Dean shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean swears the world's crumbling. 

John's got Sam by the collar of his shirt, and he's yelling so loud Dean'd think it was him making the motel shake if he didn't know better.   
Years of teaching have gotten Sammy accustomed to not killing on contact, but they haven't gotten too far in containing that power; the rumble to the room, the heat on Dean's skin, the pressure, is all Sammy's doing. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was still doing it, and Dean was still scared shitless. John had caught Sam kissing Dean, thought it was vile, but how could something so good be so bad? They weren't hurting anyone. Sam, however, was about to, and Dean knew John knew it. Oh, God. Sammy's about to fucking blow. 

"Dad- Dad, you shouldn't-" Dean attempts to pull them apart, but finds himself tumbling back and skidding rug burn across the floor for a moment. He scrambles to his feet, but it's too late, the world's shriveled in on itself and Dean's distantly aware that they're orphans now, because of Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I know those of you who bookmarked have probably been waiting.

Autumn leaves crunched heavily under Sam's feet, his eyes focused in on everything and nothing. Stanford was a challenge; he was constantly presented with the thought of burning someone to a crisp when they touch him, howdaretheynonono, and he has to hold it back with tremendous effort. Ever since Dad, he's tried to hold it back, but the monstrosity is stronger than Sam felt like he could defend against. It ravages him; there's been a few small fires and unexplained 'sunburns' that Sammy could only pray Dean didn't hear of. 

But then there was Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica.

A ray of sunshine to Sam's darkness, he had felt the need to balance himself out. 

And yet.

Her touch awakened something vile, something that burned just below the surface. He wanted to want her, but he kept thinking about Dean. Terrible thing. He wanted to love her, but he couldn't when he was too busy pretending to enjoy touching her, her touching him. He wanted to turn her to ashes in the wind, for only the reason she touched him. Just for the groans he played as sexual when they were in truth holding back the demon. One day, Sam mused, he won't be able to hold back.


End file.
